Happy Song - Bring Me the Horizon (song)
"Happy Song" is the first promotional single and 2nd track of Bring Me the Horizon's fifth album "That's the Spirit". It's the heaviest track on the record and in the beginning people weren't sure how to feel about the new album when this song dropped. Then "Throne" came out later and many people realized the band was going in a direction for the better. This is also the unnofficial title track for Skyes singing "That's the Spirit" in the end of the song. Structure "Happy Song" follows a format of Intro-Verse-Chorus-Verse-Chorus-Bridge-Outro. The song intro consists of the guitar verse sound plus drums along with the cheerleaders in the background chanting "S-P-I-R-I-T, Spirit! Let's hear it!" twice, then they say "Let's go!" and then everything kicks in. Oli starts singing at a low pitch, and when the lyric "SING ALONG" comes up he raises the pitch. This happens twice in the verse before the transition to the chorus.The chorus is more of the band's infamous Children's Quire singing rather than Oli, he sings behind them at the same low pitch. After the 1st chorus, the song goes back to a small part of the intro then to the 2nd verse.The 2nd verse's instrumental's are a little different than the first, they start off softer and when Oli gets to "Sing Along" again it's gets back up to the same sound as the first. Unlike the first, after only one "Sing Along" sound jump they go straight to the Chorus.The 2nd Chorus is extended, when it repeats, Jordan Fish adds a few more keys in, after this all sounds silence and the bridge/interlude comes in.After all instruments cut off, all you'll hear is synth work from Fish, Oli then comes in with more low pitched singing, then when he hits "Sing Along", drums and guitars comes back on like in the verses. The guitars play a heavy rhythm little like a break down. Oli will say "just sing along..." in a sub-haunted matter in the background. He will proceed to get louder, when he screams "A little fucking louder", a guitar solo will start too as Oli continues to scream.The outro starts when Oli screams "and then we'll feel so much better!" with the cheerleaders again with the same intro sound, the cheerleaders only have 2 spirit chants here, after both chants, Oli screams "Yeah that's the Spirit!". His second one ends the song. Lyrics S.P.I.R.I.T. Spirit, let's hear it S.P.I.R.I.T. Spirit, let's hear it Let's go! I've had enough There's a voice in my head Says I'm better off dead But if I sing along A little fucking louder To a happy song I'll be alright You want to give up Gave it all that you've got And it still doesn't cut But if you sing along A little fucking louder To a happy song You'll be just fine cause' Every now and again we get that feeling And the great big void inside us opens up And I really wish that you could help But my head is like a carousel And I'm going round in circles I'm going round in circles S.P.I.R.I.T. Spirit, let's hear it S.P.I.R.I.T. Spirit, let's hear it We are possessed We're all fucked in the head Alone and depressed But if we sing along A little fucking louder To a happy song Maybe we'll forget cause' Every now and again we get that feeling And the great big void inside us opens up And I really wish that you could help But my head is like a carousel And I'm going round in circles I'm going round in circles Don't wake us up, we'd rather just keep dreaming Cause' the nightmares in our heads are bad enough And I really wish that you could help But my head is like a carousel And I'm going round in circles I'm going round in circles The world has coalesced Into one giant mess Of hate and unrest So let's all sing along A little God damn louder To a happy song And pretend it's all ok Let's go! So let's sing along Let's sing along A little fucking louder A little fucking louder Well, don't you feel so much better? S.P.I.R.I.T. Spirit, let's hear it (Well, that's the spirit!) S.P.I.R.I.T. Spirit, let's hear it (Yeah, that's the spirit!)Category:Bring Me the Horizon Category:That's the Spirit